Not As He Seems
by LoupyLucas
Summary: Ness gets a new room mate called Lucas. There was word going around that Lucas was a shy, timid boy and very easy to make friends with, but when Ness finally meets the boy is what he seems? Ness and Toon Link try to find out why he's acting this way and before you know it, Ness starts to develop feelings for the rude, lone Lucas - which slightly scares him at first.
1. A New Comer (Chap One)

It was a fairly nice day at the Smash Mansion, the weather was cold but the sun was out, everyone seemed cheerful as usual and everyone got on with their day.  
>A couple of brawls here and there but mostly it was snacking at the canteen and chilling in your room or outside, I chose to stay in my room.<br>I looked beside me and saw an unmade bed, only a bed stand and a mattress without its sheet, not even a blanket and pillow were there.  
>I sighed, I've had that empty bed in my room for as long as I've stayed in this room, I've been a lone brawler.<br>Everyone else had a room mate, Mario was with Luigi, Peach was with Zelda, Marth was with Ike and who was I with? No one.  
>I mean, I had friends, like Toon Link (Who is my best friend) and Pit but whenever I asked Master Hand if he could exchange to my room he always refused, no matter how many times I asked.<br>I just wish I had a room mate

Bang Bang!  
>"Ness?"<p>

I looked up to my door, someone was knocking loudly and that voice was familiar.  
>I walked up to my door and opened it, welcomed by Master Hand and a stranger beside him.<p>

"Ness, it's your lucky day!" He sang, more cheerful than usual  
>"You finally have a room mate!"<p>

Well, wouldn't you know?  
>I widened my eyes, I couldn't believe it! I finally had a room mate!<br>I wonder who they were? I bet they're totally cool! We could brawl together and play baseball, hang out with Toon Link and Pit and have sleep overs where we stay up til' 3am and watch cartoons non-stop, we could stay up late by ourselves and just talk and tell stories about each other, Damn, I was so excited!

I could of jumped for joy but a sudden happy outburst would probably scare my new room mate and make them think I was a complete weirdo, which was the last thing I wanted to do.

"I do?" I asked, happiness entering my voice but not enough to make it obvious I was over the moon

"Mhm, here we have Lucas." He indicated to a boy next to him, around my height with light blond hair that was styled in a cowlick and cloudy blue eyes, what he wore was similar to me but the blue in his shirt was replaced with and he didn't wear a cap or a backpack but he did have a smallish suitcase with him, he didn't look so much nervous or shy, more tired than anything else.

"I'll leave you to it, Ness. Make sure to take care of him and help him get used to the area." Master Hand left the corridor and left me and Lucas to it.

After a small silence, I held out my hand

"Hi, I'm Ness, welcome to Smash Mansion." I greeted with a smile

"I know who you are, Master Hand told me about five times..." The new boy answered fairly rudely, walking straight past me without shaking my hand

Jeez, he's irritable...  
>I couldn't argue though, He's probably been on a long journey and must be tired<p>

"Oh...Uhm, So...You're Lucas?" I scratched the back of my neck awkwardly

"Yeah, whats it to ya'?" He stared back to me, putting his suitcase at the end of the empty bed and sitting on the naked mattress, a not impressed expression was smeared on his face

"Nothing, I just-" I began but was soon cut off

"Look, Ness. I'm really not in the mood right now so could you just leave me alone?" He spat at me, almost like he was eager to punch me straight in the mouth.

"Y-Yeah, sure." I backed off, swallowing and feeling very awkward

Who died? Sheesh...  
>I was only trying to be friendly and he answered with such venom that I couldn't even phathom what situation I was in.<br>He lay on the bed and turned over to face the wall, I could only see the back of his head  
>I sighed and didn't bother saying much else as I would be met with more unkind words.<p>

I turned towards the door and opened it, walking in the dorm room corridor in just my pajamas and closing the door behind me, the sign on the door was no longer "Ness", it now said "Ness & Lucas".

I sighed and shook my head.  
>I strut off down the hallway to help clear my head, leaving Lucas to boil on his emotions alone and decided to come back to bed when I was sure he was asleep.<p>

A room mate was better than no room mate, but now I was thinking this was no longer the case.


	2. A Heated Discussion (Chap Two)

"That's all he said to you? Jeez, what a Dunce!"

A turned my head away slightly, I was in Toon Link's room and I just told him about the recent events of yesterday I had with my new roomate, Lucas.

"No seriously, dude! He sounds like the biggest wash out ever!" He spread his arms open, showing how much he meant in his sentence

"Y-Yeah, I know. I can't just go back to Master Hand about it, he'll get super pissed off at the fact I've begged for a roomate for so long and now I don't want this one." I sighed, there was no way I was digging myself out of this one, especially based on my previous actions.

"Why don't you sneak and sleep in my room at night, there's no rules against sleepovers, right?" Toon Link laid back on the bed, shrugging as he dropped the pile of cards in his hand on the floor, we were currently playing poker.

"Uh, yeah there are..." I half smiled

"Wait, really? It's just sleepovers though, not like you'd kill anyone in the process." Toon Link sat back up straight, surprised at my responce

"I'd think otherwise.." I began

"There was an incident with Peach, Zelda and Samus. They kept pranking Link and Mario and stuff, they were having a guys night then there the girls were having a girls night. They were just goin' at it!" I laughed innocently, remembering the situation vividly, the guys begged me to join in so they could throw cream at the girls

"Woah, man. Well...Either way, just sneak in. Pit won't mind, will ya' Pit?" He turned his head to face the white winged brunette

"Oh uh, nah, I don't mind." He brought his head up and answered nonchalantly, giving his wings a little flap

"Sweet! I'll seeya every night then." Toon Link laughed with me joining in

Atleast I didn't have to stay with Lucas the whole time, I mean yeah, at day but I could just sneak away and hang with Toon Link and Pit at night, It would work!  
>I was packing my stuff in my backpack to go to Toon Link's and Pit's room, I could just leave it there anyway since I was coming back every night.<br>I had everything with me, my pajamas, toothbrush, some snacks and comb, along with other necessities like deodrant or if I needed a shower.  
>I smiled and left my bag at the end of my bed, waiting to go over to Toon Link's, yet, I couldn't ignore the abscence of Lucas, he wasn't on his bed like I guessed he would be, maybe he went to explore the area? Eh, I couldn't care.<br>I sat and watched TV for a while until dinner was called, then my door opened, it was Lucas.

As always, he had that unimpressed expression on his face and walked like the whole world was boring him.

"Hey, man." I said without expression, just a quick hello, he couldn't say anything to that

"Eh, whatever." ...I stand corrected

"Where were you?" I turned my head, facing him on his bed

"None of your buisness!" He glared

"Uhm, yes it is! You're under my care until you get used to this place!" I answered back rather harshly, which I shouldn't have done, but god dammit, this guy was getting on my nerves!

He only stared, fairly surprised

"I'm not your child, leave me alone." This time his tone was a lot calmer but still disinterested

I only sighed and turned away from him, thank god I didn't have to see him later.

* * *

><p>Dinner was called and me, Pit, Toon Link were all sitting at our table...Along with Lucas.<p>

"Did you guys see that new episode? Man, it was funny!" Toon Link laughed

"Yeah yeah! I only got to see it half way through though, I had to uh, leave." I felt awkward, but it was Lucas's fault, thats what I was watching until I had a little heated discussion with Lucas.

"How come?" Pit cocked his head at an angle

I turned to face Lucas, his head was down and he didn't bother saying a word through out our time in the Dining hall, I faced back to the guys

"Lucas." I mouthed, they both nodded and rolled their eyes

This caused Lucas to look up at all of us

"What?" He said, some actual tone in his voice for once

"Nothing." I said, trying not to laugh, yet Toon Link was stifling laughs

He glared at us and got up to leave

"Hey-hey! Where are you going, you gotta stay here." I looked up at him

"Why?" He looked around with his eyes

"So I can keep an eye on you." I added more emphasis onto my words like he had forgotten why I was here

"I know where our room is, idiot." He spat

I only glared at him, to which he did back

"Yeah! give him a map and a compass and he'll find it within a week!" Toon Link laughed

Lucas only gave him a cold stare

"Seriously, dude. You ain't gonna find your way around without Ness, here. Stop being a stubborn douche and sit down." Toon Link said calmy

I was surprised, shocked even! I knew Toon Link had some back bone but he was never like this, I almost wanted to laugh

"Who do you think you're talking to, Santa's elf?" Lucas spat again

Me and Pit started snorting with laughter, Toon Link was only in shock

"I'm talking to you, cow-licked-your-hair!" Toon link raised his voice with his reply

All three of us were laughing at this point, almost causing a scene  
>Lucas grit his teeth and stormed out of the dining area, I was almost about to go after him but I lost my patience with him, this was way too funny!<p> 


	3. Movie Night (Chap Three)

WOW, I'M SORRY  
>I really need to update it so fuck it, I'm doing it now ;n;<br>I nearly forgot about it until someone reminded me and I also changed some errors in the first two chapters, they were bothering me ;w;  
>so nevertheless, here is chapter 3 of "Not as he seems". Enjoy c:<p>

* * *

><p>We all walked back to Pit and Toon Link's room, still chuckling at the events that took place in the dining hall.<p>

"Cow-licked-you-hair! I still can't get over that!" Pit started laughing hard again

"But seriously! Doesn't it look like a cow just walked up to him and gave his stupid hair a lick?" Toon Link responded, smirking

"Yes! Hahaha, what makes it funnier is just imagining it! Just a cow licking his hair, ahahaha!" Pit proceeded to laugh more, tears forming in his eyes. TL joined in with him, both of them almost falling to the floor

"Alright alright you two, don't make another scene." I grinned, chuckling myself

I couldn't lie, I did feel a little bad for Lucas, he can't just act like a dick for no reason, there's always a reason behind something.  
>Maybe he was forced to come to the Smash mansion? He was having trouble at home and its the reason he came here?<br>I did want to talk to him but I didn't want a face full of venom again and whats the point in making the effort if hes just going to piss both of us off even further?

"Okay, lets get in, I'll set a couple of blankets for you later, Ness." TL sighed from his laughter

"Okay." I nodded, smiling

"Let's get this sleepover started then! Woo!" Pit started hovering, punching the air in excitement, I joined in, shouting in glee also.

I had already picked up my backpack from my room after dinner, Lucas didn't seem to be sulking on his bed which I thought was weird, maybe he went outside or was lost which was most likely the case.  
>Either way, I grabbed my bag and ran for my life back to TL and Pit's room before he saw me and asked questions.<p>

"What should we watch first?" TL opened his closet and looked for the blankets and pillows he was talking about

"Zombieland!" Pit voted

"Hm, what about The Breakfast club?" I joined in with the vote, I love my old classics, it made me a bit of a hipster but when your parents are teens in the 80's, what can you do?

"My fair lady!" TL chuckled, me and Pit both gave him a weird look, clearly TL's parents were old...very old.

"...What? It's a classic!" we all laughed and shook our head

"We can watch all three, but lets start with Zombieland, pleaaaaase!" Pit swooped around the room

"Okay okay, don't break anything again, Pit." TL placed the bedding on the floor and looked at the movie collection by their large TV

I moved over and placed my bedding in a comfortable position and sat down on it as TL started up the Blu-ray player.  
>Pit and TL sat next to me, grabbing some pillows and snacks, huddling in place to we could watch comfortably.<br>the movie began with its opening sequence, the rules of a zombie apocolypse. Pit started to mouth the actor's speech, chuckling each time

"C'mon Pit, don't ruin it." I lightly punched him, laughing a little

"Heh, sorry sorry." he rubbed his arm, stopping repeating of the character

We watched a bit more as I thought of something hilarious to say

"I think these rules apply to me living with Lucas, and I've only been with him a day!"

They both started laughing and agreeing, I felt a bit mean and its not like me to be a bit of a bully but I was only joking, just glad he's not here right now.

"Man, Ness. I know you take a joke but I never expected that from you." Pit flapped his wings slightly

...So I was right.

TL chuckled as he put some popcorn into his mouth, nodding his head.

Through out the whole movie we weren't really watching it, we were just talking about random crap, sometimes we would bring up Lucas but that would be it.  
>I couldn't help feeling some guilt ride over me, for some odd reason I kept thinking he was listening in, putting his ear to the door and all that.<br>I was over thinking it but I had that fear, why would he want to? he hated me!

I looked over to the door for a second, shaking my head and turning it back to the TV.  
>I was just gonna keep quiet for a while, if the two of them asked questions I'd just say I was watching the movie, it was a good excuse while I thought for a bit.<br>It felt like one of those cheesy movies moments but I couldn't get the way TL treat Lucas out of my head, what if there was something wrong with him?

* * *

><p>I slowly took my hand off the door, sighing and blinking a few times, I felt tears rise in my eyes as I heard copious amounts of laughter come from the other side of the door after a harsh comment was made about me.<br>I started to walk back down the hallway, wanting to go outside for some air for a while.


	4. Considering His Own Escape (Chap Four)

**Short chapter this time, but I promise the next one will be a long one ^^  
><strong>**I needed to get past this topic and then get into the juicy stuff :D**

* * *

><p>"Aha, man that was great!" TL sighed in happiness and placed the remote down<p>

Me and Pit were both sat back to back groaning, thank god that damned "classic" was finished

"Toon, you have some weird interests in movies..." Pit groaned, rolling off of me and onto the floor, his wings slumping next to him

"Oh c'mon on! My fair lady is great!" He glared, putting his hands to his hips

"Yeah, to a 70 year old woman..." I sighed, causing Pit to chuckle

Toon Link only glared and laid on his back

"It's gettin' late, we should get to sleep." He looked at the clock by his bed and got up to sit on his bed

"Yeah, agreed." Pit stood up and hovered over to his bed, yawning

"Same." I flopped to my side on my cushions and chuckled, lazily reaching for my backpack and pulling my stripped pajamas out of them

"Alright, all of us turn around." TL made a circle motion with his finger as he had his pajamas in his other hand

me and Pit both nodded and we all turned away and began undressing, all we heard were shuffling noises and the sound of fabric being pulled, I was almost done getting dressed until I felt a presence and was pushed fairly hard, I lost my balance and fell to my side, my pajamas only by my thighs.

I heard loud laughter as I looked up to see Toon Link and Pit in their pajamas laughing their asses off.

"What the hell!?" I raised my voice, very confused

"Ahahaha! Oh my god! Perfect every time!" TL was laughing hard, eyes closed and hands on his stomach

"Why did you do that?" I rushed to pull up the rest of my pants and stood up

"Oh come on, Ness. It was a prank." Pit laughed along with TL

I rolled my eyes and pushed TL playfully back on his bed, he willingly fell and giggled more, I was about to playfully attack Pit when he swooped up and dodged me.

"Ha!" He smirked, pointing at his now flapping wings

"I'll get you some day!" I playfully shook my fist at him with a grin on my face and went to my hill of pillows and blankets, it looked so comfortable I couldn't wait to sleep

* * *

><p>I wandered around outside for a while, the sky was dark and the stars were glowing, a few clouds were faintly in sight, too.<br>I wonder how late it must be.  
>I decided to walk around the large open area situated in the Smash mansion area, it looked like it would go on for miles and miles, I noticed there were tall grass fields, then forests and even a cliff that would go to a beach.<br>I decided to stick close to the mansion so I wouldn't get lost and saw a tall and lone tree, I walked over and sat under it, leaning my head on it's cold and hard bark, sighing.

I wish I didn't have to be here, my dad was almost forcing me to go, telling how it was "good for me" and "an opportunity like this only comes once", he's never one to put pressure on me but after mom left he began to be a lot like her...

I hugged my legs up to my chest and rested my chin on my knees, looking at the sky, a small breeze moving by making me shiver a bit but it didn't bother me too much.  
>I didn't wanna go back inside, I won't care if I get told off for not going to bed, I just want to be alone.<br>After what I heard Ness say about me, I definitely don't want anything to do with him anymore, it sucks I have to be his stupid room mate!

I don't wanna be here!  
>I don't wanna be a "brawler"!<br>I don't wanna make friends!  
>and I certainly don't wanna be Ness's damned room mate!<p>

I don't see why I have to be here after all that happened...  
>I just don't understand why they want me of all people, I'm pretty much worthless to be honest.<p>

I looked up at the cliff ending.  
>What if I just left?<br>What if I made my way down to the beach and swam my way home?  
>Sure, it would take a long time but I have PSI, I can just glide my way home across the water and try and find Tazmily.<p>

I considered it for a few minutes and got up, walking a decent distance to the cliff edge and looking down, it was a high height but I could jump down without hurting myself, I could just bounce my way from ledge to ledge until I met the sand.  
>I didn't have my belongings but I couldn't remember anything important I had taken with me apart from clothes and pajamas, which I had plenty at home with dad.<br>I was about to jump off the cliff until a heard a loud voice call my name.  
>I jumped in shock and turned round, I didn't see anyone but they didn't sound very happy...<br>It was most likely the floating hand.

I ran back to the mansion to find him, while running I looked back at the cliff, nodding and making sure by tomorrow night I get my way home...


End file.
